


Bingo Challenge: Worry

by TriiChi



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bing Challenge [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Dogs, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriiChi/pseuds/TriiChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules was mourning over his son's death and Raleigh decided to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bing Card

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is on the second chapter
> 
> This wasn't really what I was suppose to write but it just kinda happen…
> 
> Btw… And this is the first work I have done in a couple of years so please don't hate on me.


	2. The Prompt

It’s been about two month and four days since PC Hercules Hansen and his partner got the dreadful call about a double murder a couple of blocks away from their watch. He had to go up the stairs to the apartment, hoping the whole way that his son had not been there. That he was not one of the two. That he had left early. Of course hoping would not help. There he was. On the floor, looking younger then he had in forever. Herc lost it when he got closer. Sat down on his knees, and with tears in his eyes touched his son’s face. It was cold. Herc’s partner had to get him up when the people had come to pic up the bodies. He couldn’t just leave his own son now could he? Following back to the station. Were he sat and waited the rest of the night to hear what the cause of murder was, not that he didn’t already know. This looked like the work of the serial killer they had been hunting down for a couple of weeks now.

 

The next week disappeared in a blink of the eye, planning the funeral and searching for the killer. Then there was a second double murder the day before the funeral. It drew Herc mad. He had become so obsessed to catch this killer. Didn’t rest at all so sleep usually caught up with him when he least expected. The neighbour had to take care of his sons dog, since he was never home. During the funeral he got a message from his partner telling they got a lead on the case. He got the itch to leave, but he just couldn’t. This was his own son’s funeral for fucks sake! Herc left when everything was taken care of. The only thing that helped him stand on his own two feet was the adrenaline that ran trough him. Everything he though about was catching that bastard.

 

The lead they got, led them to a empty house outside right outside of town. It was lit inside, something that told them that there was someone there. They were told to wait outside until the reinforcement arrived, but Herc didn’t have the patience to wait. Walking slowly in the door, with their guns raised they came into the living room and saw the killer. He was standing there, blood shatter upon his face and clothes, smiling down at the young lady lying there. “Police,” His partner shouted. “Drop the gun and put your hands where we can see them. Or we will fire.” The man turned and looked at them. Slowly he pointed the gun at them and was about to shoot. But Herc shot him before he even got the chance. His partner fished up a phone and called for an ambulance. While they were standing there and watching that son of a bitch bleed out.

 

~.O.~ 

 

Raleigh Becket had been following the case from the start. It wasn’t really that hard when he knew Herc had the case and later on because of Herc’s son death. He had known the kid since he started school. And since Raleigh got in his class, he had practically seen the kid grow up. During the kids third year, Raleigh moved into the flat beside the Hansen’s so the friendship between them grew. And now he was just gone? It all felt so surrealistic. So when Herc came up to him during the funeral, asking if he had the time to look after Max, saying no wasn’t really an option.

 

Now Raleigh stood in front of Herc’s door. Determined to get him out of the flat sooner rather then later. He new the man almost never left. Raleigh had been picking up supplies for Herc the past five weeks. He had since he first saw that the older man never left the flat, not even to get Max back.

 

Raleigh knocked on the door and was greeted by a tired looking Herc, standing there in only a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. The smile he got on his lips when the older man saw Raleigh lit his face up just a little. Raleigh couldn’t help but smile back at him. He moved back to let Raleigh in. Raleigh bent down and greeted the happy bulldog running towards them.

 

“I’m going out with Snowball and would you like me to take Max with us?” Raleigh asked.

“I think he will like that.” Herc closed the door. “I’ll just go and get a leash, just wait here,” Herc walked into another room to find it while Raleigh found his way over to the kitchen. Looking trough to see if there was anything Herc needed, or more like, anything Raleigh thinks he needs.

 

“Herc? Is there anything else you need than food?”

 

“No, I have everything else that I need!” He said as he came out from his bedroom. “ I don’t even know why I put the leash in there.”

 

“Its okay. I got the time to check your cupboard and fridge if you needed anything.” Raleigh bit his lips. “Its one other thing… I know everything have been really bad lately, but I... Is there anything else I can help you with? I mean like anything? The grief hanging over you and... I really care about you, I hope you know that. And how you have been acting lately have got me worried so-”

 

Raleigh stop mid sentence when Herc’s arms found their way around his neck. He was kinda thrown back because of it, but he let on Herc's embrace and hugged back. And when he felt that the Australian was about to break down, Raleigh sunk them both to the floor, still holding on tight to the older man. The tears running down Herc’s chins, was making the blonde’s sweater wet. He didn’t really mind it though. Raleigh raised his right hand and started slowly thread his fingers trough the gingers hair.

 

Herc sat up and dried away the tears form his bloodshot eyes so he could look properly at the other man. “Sorry.” He starts. “I didn’t mean for you to see me like this.”

 

Raleigh smiles at him “Herc its okay. You don’t need to apologise to me for this. You really don’t,” He brushed some of Herc hair back. The man was in need of a haircut. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired, but better then I’ve done in a while.” 

 

Raleigh gave him a bright smile. “You know what. Lets get you cleaned up and I’ll go and change my sweater, then you will come with us to the park. I know both Max and Snowball would love to have you come with. What do you say?”

Herc couldn’t resist to smile at that. “I’m sure that you would drag me with you if I said no?”

 

“Shh! No one needs to know that!” Raleigh stood up and held out a hand to Herc. “Then lets go.”

 

Herc gave a last little smirk before he went to clean himself up before they made there way out side.


End file.
